Fineasz i Ferb: Podróż w drugim wymiarze
|premieramiedzynarodowa= }} left|134pxleft|134pxFilm po raz pierwszy ogłoszony przez Jeffa "Swampy" Marsha w styczniu 2010 roku podczas wywiadu z Daily Telegraph. Premiera filmu odbyła się 5 sierpnia 2011 roku, w USA, zaś w Polsce - 5 listopada 2011 roku. Pierwsze polskie promo mieliśmy okazję zobaczyć 26 września. Fineasz i Ferb wraz z Pepe i Dundersztycem przechodzą przez Drugowymiaroinator i znajdują się w alternatywnym świecie, gdzie naprawdę zły Doktor Dundersztyc jest władcą całego okręgu trzech stanów. Chłopcy między innymi poznają prawdziwą tożsamość Dziobaka a także spotykają samych siebie z innego wymiaru. Razem stają do walki przeciwko złemu Dundersztycowi, który postanawia rozszerzyć swoje wpływy także na ich świat. Fabuła Film zaczyna się od tego, że Fineasz, Ferb, Pepe, Fretka, i Dundersztyc, są zakuci w łańcuchy i prowadzeni do Goozima. Fineasz stwierdza, że nic nie zapowiadało, że dzień skończy się tak źle biorąc pod uwagę udany poranek. left|230pxScena przełącza się do początku dnia, kiedy Fineasz i Ferb, budzą się i stwierdzają, że to będzie najlepszy dzień w ich życiu. Potem, z okazji urodzin Pepe śpiewają „Pepe, ja chcę być tu z Tobą”. Następnie zjeżdżają po poręczy schodów i lądują obok rodziców, którzy życzą Pepe wszystkiego najlepszego. Fineasz przypomina sobie jak go adoptowali. Młoda rodzina Flynn-Fletcher’ów wchodzi do sklepu O.B.F.S.. Rodzice pokazują dzieciom, różne zwierzątka, lecz uwagę chłopców przyciąga dziobak i postanawiają, że to jego kupią. Fineasz przypomina też, że na początku Pepe miał się nazywać Dziobak Bartuś, jednak w ostatniej chwili zmienili jego imię i podarowali mu medalion, ze zdjęciami swoimi i jego. Tymczasem Fretka rozmawia przez telefon z Jeremiaszem, gdy nagle słyszy jego śpiewającego ojca w słuchawce i zdaje sobie sprawę, że jej chłopak idzie na studia. Dziewczyna zaczyna użalać się nad sobą, że jest dzieckiem i Jeremiasz się nią znudzi. right|230pxFineasz, Ferb i Pepe, grają w baseball. Chłopców odwiedza Izabela, potem Buford i Baljeet. Fineasz wpada na pomysł, aby zbudować dziobakowego badmintona, a wszyscy chętnie przystają na ten pomysł. Podczas budowy ogromnych dziobaków, dzieci orientują się, że Pepe gdzieś zniknął. Początkowo dzieci smucą się, gdyż to piąta rocznica przyjęcia go do rodziny, lecz w końcu, ze względu, że to jego dzień, postanawiają dać mu trochę wolności. Pepe przysłuchując się rozmowie za drzewem, rzuca kamieniem i dzieci idą sprawdzić co to było, a on dyskretnie wsuwa się do kryjówki. W swojej kryjówce spotyka Monograma, który życzy mu wszystkiego najlepszego i też wspomina przyjęcie go do rodziny. Wkrótce powiadamia go o jego misji i mówi, że Dundersztyc buduje maszynę, która może przenieść każdego do innego wymiaru. Carl przedstawia gadżety które mogą mu się przydać podczas pełniena misji, między innymi: broń, ktora moze sie bronic, gdy zaatakuje go czlonek rodziny krolewskiej lub parlamentu, zegarek z funkcją magnesu, wywołania bólu głowy i mogący wyświetlać hologram Monograma. Szef agencji ostrzega, żeby nie włączał hologramu między godziną wpół do czwartej, a czwartą, ponieważ bierze wtedy kąpiel. Tymczasem Fretkę odwiedza Stefa, która pyta co robi. Fretka tłumaczy na czym polega jej problem bycia o rok młodszą od Jeremiasza i mówi, że postanowiła wcześnie stać się dorosłą. Zamierza też zrezygnować z przyłapywana braci. Tymczasem w Spółce zło Dundersztyca, mężczyzna zaczyna wraz z lalką przypominającą Pepe Pana Dziobaka ćwiczyć przedstawienie swojego nowego wynalazku drugo-wymiaro-inatora. Jego przemowa zostaje przerwana przez Norma, który dziwi się temu co robi Dundersztyc. Ten wyjaśnia mu, że dla niego to ważne wydarzenie i musi to przećwiczyć. Tymczasem w ogródku Flynn-Fletcherów chłopcy są gotowi do gry w badmintona. Kiedy zostają wystrzeleni, zderzają się z wylatującym ze swojej kryjówki Pepe Panem Dziobakiem, który leciał w swoim nowym poduszkowcu. Tymczasem z domu wychodzi Fretka ze Stefą i zauważa nieobecność chłopaków. Dziewczyna pyta się Izabeli gdzie oni są, a tamta odpowiada jej, że nie wie. Wyjaśnia to, że ich nie ma, działaniem „Tajemniczej Mocy”'', ale Stefa twierdzi, że istnieje logiczne wyjaśnienie tego zjawiska. Fretka jednak nie daje za wygraną i pyta się dzieci gdzie mogą być jej bracia. Baljeet wyjaśnia jej, że Buford czeka na nich w parku. Tymczasem Pepe rozbija się, zaś Dundersztyc sprawdza czy jego wynalazek działa. Wkrótce okazuje się, że portal do innego wymiaru się nie otworzył. Zaraz po tym na budynku Dundersztyca, lądują chłopcy, niszcząc za razem jego wynalazek. Dzieci przepraszają go za to i postanawiają naprawić maszynę. Wkrótce przypomina left|230pxsobie o Pepe Panu Dziobaku, a po tym zostaje ukazana scena, jak jego poduszkowiec jest holowany. Wkrótce znów zostaje pokazana spółka zło, gdzie Fineasz i Ferb, kończą naprawiać wynalazek. Fineasz, pyta Dundersztyca, czy wynalazek działał, zanim go zniszczyli, na co on odpowiada, że nie. Fineasz twierdzi, że wie jaki jest problem: przy przycisku autodestrukcji, zostało umieszczone najwięcej kabli. Potem Ferb pokazuje mu, że zbudowali miniaturową kopię jego wynalazku - pilot. Wkrótce w spółce zjawia się Pepe i widząc tam swoich właścicieli przyjmuje postać bezrozumnego zwierzaka. Dundersztyc nie rozpoznaje w nim swojego wroga. Chłopcy, mimo tego, że Pepe próbował im w tym przeszkodzić dokańczają dzieło i otwierają portal do innego wymiaru. Po otwarciu portalu, Dundersztyc zauważa w drugim wymiarze fajną kanapę i postanawia ją zamienić na swoją. Chłopcy, są zdziwieni wyglądem drugiego wymiaru i szybko przechodzą przez portal. Tymczasem Dundersztyc, zostaje zauważony przez Monograma z drugiego wymiaru. Nie wie jak rozpocząć rozmowę; jest zdziwiony jego obecnością w Spółce Zło. Kiedy zostaje zawołany przez Fineasza szybko do niego przybiega i patrzy na to co chłopiec mu pokazuje. Kiedy widzi z balkonu widok na całe Danville w drugim wymiarze, gdzie by nie spojrzał tam widnieje jego podobizna. Mężczyzna szybko orientuje się, że jest władcą okręgu trzech stanów. Zachwycony tym czego się dowiedział szybko biegnie do Monograma i nazywa go swoim niewolnikiem, co wyraźnie się mu nie podoba. Jednak Monogram nic nie może na to poradzić i proponuje Dundersztycowi spotkać się z drugim sobą. Kiedy wsiada na dziwne krzesełko i przemierza drogę do drugiego siebie zostaje odśpiewana piosenka „On Dundersztyc!”. Wkrótce spotyka się z drugim sobą. Dundersztyc z drugiego wymiaru polubiłswój odpowiednik z pierwszego wymiaru. Wkrótce oboje zaczynają śpiewać piosenkę „Znalazłem kumpla, że hej”. Jednak pod koniec piosenki Dundersztyc z drugiego wymiaru, zaczyna zdawać sobie sprawę, że on z pierwszego wymiaru nie jest zupełnie taki sam jak on. Tymczasem scena przenosi się do stojących na balkonie chłopców. Fineasz pokazuje Pepe widok na drugi wymiar, a ten wyraźnie jest przestraszony, jednak nadal postanawia grać bezrozumnego zwierzaka. Fineasz zastanawia się, gdzie jest Dundersztyc. Tymczasem scena przenosi się do rozmowy dwóch Heinzów. '''Sceny usunięte' #thumb|186pxScena w piosence[[Pepe, ja chcę być tu z Tobą| Pepe ja chcę być tu z Tobą]]. Błąd włosów Fineasza. #Odwiedziny Vanessy. #*Dundersztyc ćwiczy prezentację swojego wynalazku. #*Kiedy wchodzi Vanessa i dowiaduje się co robi jej ojciec nie jest ani trochę zdziwiona. #*Dziewczyna stwierdza, że Heinz nie jest normalny i wychodzi.thumb #Piosenka "Tajemnicza moc". #*Fretka stara się wyjaśnić Stefie czym jest Tajemnicza moc. #Prognoza pogody prowadzona przez Norm Patrol Bota. #Reaktywacja wynalazków z ukazaniem ich wszystkich w jednym miejscu, oraz większe wyrażenie uczuć chłopców. #Inna wersja Robotycznego buntu, w której występują ogniki z drugiego wymiaru. #*Można zobaczyć zbliżenie oczu Grety z drugiego wymiaru. #*W jednej scenie Danny niszczy robota. #*Fretka z mikrofonem. #Powtórne usuwanie pamięci, gdzie zamiast ogników z pierwszego wymiaru występują z drugiego. Zakończenie Film kończy się piosenką Czas do pieca dać, jednak w niektórych językach, jest to pełna wersja piosenki Wiemy co, gdzie i jak. Scenariusz By zobaczyć pełny scenariusz odcinka kliknij tutaj. Piosenki * Pepe, ja chcę być tu z Tobą * Nasz Dundersztyc! * Znalazłem kumpla, że hej * Lato (od czego by tu zacząć?) * Odchodzę dziś * Przez wymiary * Nowa rzeczywistość * Robotyczny Bunt * Wiemy co, gdzie i jak * Czas do pieca dać z udziałem Shlash'a(zakończenie filmu) * Tajemnicza moc (piosenka wycofana) Galeria Stałe elementy Wiem co będziemy dzisiaj robić Za młody na... Kwestia Ferba Co robicie? Pepe wejście do kryjówki Pepe unosi obraz, za którym jest rura, prowadząca do windy. W taki sam sposób do kryjówki Pepe wchodzą Fineasz i Ferb, na końcu odcinka (jednak nie są widoczni w windzie). Hej, gdzie jest Pepe? Dżingiel zła Oto jest Spółka Zło Dundersztyca! Dundersztyc mówi do ludu! Pamiętne cytaty Inne informacje *Oryginalny tytuł filmu to "Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the second Dimension in Fabulous 2D", co oznacza "Fineasz i Ferb w Filmie: Przez drugi wymiar w bajecznym 2D", jednak film nazywa się w polskiej wersji "Fineasz i Ferb w Filmie: Podróż w 2-gim wymiarze". *Dowiadujemy się, że Fineasz i Ferb przygarnęli Pepe z centrum adopcyjnego należącego do Organizacji Bez Fajnego Skrótu 5 lat wcześniej, zatem Fineasz i Ferb mieli wtedy po 5 lat, zaś Fretka - 10. *Pomimo usunięcia jednej z piosenek ostatecznie trafiło ich do filmu aż 10, zatem było ich więcej niż w odcinku "Kolejka: Musical". *Podczas piosenki Znalazłem kumpla, że hej Dundersztycowie łamią czwartą ścianę wspominając Lorenzo Lamasa, który grał Hika. *Niektórzy uważają, że Fineasz także łamie czwartą ścianę patrząc prosto na widza podczas piosenki Lato (od czego by tu zacząć?). *Podczas tej samej piosenki Fineasz używa niektórych lini z ''Czołówki''. *Dundersztyc mówi, że już drugi raz jest skazany przez pacynkę, chociaż nigdy nie był pokazany pierwszy raz. *Izabela po raz pierwszy całuje Fineasza, któremu wyraźnie się to podoba, jednakże oboje nie będą tego pamiętać. *Dowiadujemy się, że Jeremiasz ma 16 lat i jest rok starszy od Fretki. *Fineasz stwierdza, że budynek Spółki Zło Dundersztyca jest podobny do głowy Ferba. *Pomimo faktu, że jest to najdłuższy "odcinek" serii - Ferb wcale nie miał do powiedzenia więcej niż np. w "Lato to wrażeń moc". *Ferb z drugiego wymiaru nic nie mówi, tylko śpiewa wers w piosence Lato (od czego by tu zacząć?). *Gdy młody Dundersztyc z drugiego wymiaru szuka "Ciuchciucha" w pokoju, na ścianie widać zdjęcie Balunia, co oznacza, że mogło to się zdarzyć już po jego zgubieniu. Powiązanie z serią *To drugi odcinek, gdzie mogliśmy zobaczyć Fineasza i Ferba skutych w kajdany (pierwszy - "Fineasz i Ferb nakryci" - chociaż był to tylko sen) *Po raz pierwszy chłopcy spotykają Dundersztyca na żywo, jednak mieli okazję już go zobaczyć myśląc, że jest bohaterem gry wideo ("Spranie mózgu"). *Po raz trzeci Fretka spotyka Dundersztyca ("Jak zostać Ognikiem", "Ballada o Złobrodym"). *Po raz drugi Carl jest widoczny w przebraniu expedientki ("Lody z migdałkami"). *Po raz trzeci Fineasz i Ferb widzą Pepe jako agenta ( "Kup pan dziecku cegłę", "Spranie mózgu"). *Po raz trzeci Fretka widzi Pepe jako agenta ("Ballada o Złobrodym", "Fineasz i Ferb nakryci"). *Po raz szósty widać kilka Fretek, lub kogoś o takim samym wyglądzie jak ona ("Kwantowa opowieść", "Rozdwojona osobowość", "Szafa grająca", "Kolejka: Musical", "Ostatni pociąg do wpadki"). *Niektóre z retrospekcji Dundersztyca zostały wymienione ponownie: **jako krasnal ogrodowy ("Plażowa impreza w cieniu krasnalowego terroru"), **zmuszony do noszenia sukienek ("Oszukać system"), **wychowany przez Oceloty ("Przygody Hika"), **rodziców nie było tuż po narodzinach ("Bamber w akcji"). * To już czwarty raz, gdy ktoś śpiewa ze sobą w duecie (pierwszy - Ja i druga ja, drugi - Jesteś skończony, trzeci - Lato to wrażeń moc) *To już trzeci raz, kiedy Fineasz i Ferb widzą Majora Monograma ("Gotuj się na Bettys", "Tajny Agent Carl"). *To już drugi raz, kiedy Izabela spotkała Carla i Monograma ("Tajny agent Carl") i trzeci, kiedy spotkali ich Baljeet i Buford ("Tajny agent Carl", "Rodzinka Fineansonów"). *Na gazecie, którą czyta gadająca zebra z innego wymiaru, pisze "Kevin wygrywa wybory", a na zdjęciu widnieje sylwetka Fretki. Ma to związek w odcinkiem "Rycerze w kosmosie", gdyż w tamtym odcinku gadająca zebra oświadcza Fretce "Głosowałem na ciebie, Kevin" (było to w angielskiej wersji). *W tym filmie dowiadujemy się, że Ferb prowadzi podwójne życie. Mógł być to żart, lub dotyczy tego, że Fineasz i Ferb codziennie tworzą wynalazki, o czy nie wie ich mama, albo odcinka "Dziób", gdy chłopcy byli superbohaterami. *To już drugi raz Fineasz naprawdę się złości ("Lato to wrażeń moc"). *Potwór Goozim, który pojawia się w filmie, wystąpił już wcześniej dwa razy. *Pierwszy raz możemy zobaczyć Ferba ze łzami w oczach. *Pierwszy raz widzimy Carla bez okularów. *Pierwszy raz pokazano z zewnątrz kwaterę główną O.B.F.S.. *Fineasz gra na leworęcznym zestawie perkusyjnym. W odcinku "Retrospekcja" potwierdza się, że pod niektórymi względami jest leworęczny, jednakże pisze prawą ręką ("Jednostrzałowiec"). *Po raz drugi chłopcy naśladują Dziobaka ("Wywiad z dziobakiem"). *Po raz drugi występuje Dziób Dziób *Po raz trzeci pojawia się Burek Czołówka i odcinek "Fretkemiasz" Aluzje *Kiedy Jeremiasz z drugiego wymiaru, przychodzi uratować Fretkę z drugiego wymiaru z więzienia Dundersztyca, leży ona w tej samej pozycji co księżniczka Leja uwięcina na Gwieździe Śmierci w Gwiezdnych wojnach części IV'.'' *Podczas piosenki "Znalazłem kumpla że hej", można zobaczyć Dundersztyców jako John Lennon i Paul McCartney z The Beatles, Blues Brothers, Simon and Garfunkel, Laverne i Shirley, Lucy i Ethel z ''I Love Lucy, Ralph i Norton The Honeymooners, Laurel i Hardy, Fineasz i Ferb, Fred Astaire i Ginger Rogers, Lone Ranger i Tonto, Sherlock Holmes i Dr Watson. *Strój Pepe z drugiego wymiaru i strój ruchu oporu Ferba, są prawdopodobnie parodią ''Terminatora.'' *Fineasz i Ferb z drugiego wymiaru grają w "Dunderpoli" - parodię gry Monopoly *Podczas piosenki "Pepe, ja chcę być tu z Tobą" Fineasz podnosi Dziobaka tak jak Rafiki Simbę w '''''Królu Lwie. *W kwaterze Agencji Dundersztyc jest spętany i ma na twarzy dokładnie taką samą maskę jak Hannibal Lecter w Milczeniu Owiec. *Głos Fretki z drugiego wymiaru dotkniętej alergią oraz sam krzew ją powodujący są nawiązaniem do Duke Nukema. *''Oszukać Przeznaczenie'' - '''moment, w którym Pepe Pan Dzioborg został 'przejechany' przez teksówkę. W Oszukań Przeznaczenie ta osoba zginęła w przeciwieństwie do Dzioborga. *Jackson 5 - piosenka zaczynająca film ma rytm bardzo podobny do 'ABC' i 'I want you back'. *South Park -''' kiedy Dundersztyc z drugiego wymiaru chce przemówić do Fineasza poprzez skarpetkową kukiełkę (tak samo ja to robił pan Garrison). *''Wielka Ucieczka'' -''' Fretka, będąc w celi odbija piłeczkę tak jak w tym filmie. *'Half-Life 2 -' drugi wymiar jest aluzją City 17. Możliwe iż siedziba Dundersztyca jest parodią Cytadeli, czyli siedziby doktora Breena. Ludzie w City 17 musieli być ubrani tak samo jak w tym filmie, a porządku na ulicy pilnowała tak zwana rasa Kombinatu. A największą aluzją do Half-Life'a jest powstały ruch oporu podczas rządów złego władcy. Błędy *W polskiej wersji językowej w paru scenach niektóre kwestie zostały wypowiedziane przez nieodpowiednie osoby podkładające głosy. Np. w jednej z końcowych scen, gdy Fineasz mówi do Monograma "No, to jesteśmy gotowi" słyszymy głos Carla. *Podczas jazdy w tunelach, wagony są na przemian trzy albo cztery. *Podczas próby złapania kluczy Fretka nie powinna patrzeć w dół, gdyż ma lęk wysokości. *W momencie, w którym Buford wchodzi na miejsce zebrania wynalazków braci i mówi "''Uwaga dziobako-zadek nadchodzi' słychać głos Irvina. *Podczas trwania filmu zmienia się kolor oczu Fretki z drugiego wymiaru. Kiedy pierwszy raz rozmawia z Fineaszem i Ferbem ma oczy ciemno-niebieskie, a kiedy Jeremiasz z drugiego wymiaru uwalnia ją z celi w której była zamknięta, jej oczy są czarne. *W retrospekcji w odcinku: "O, tu jesteś, Pepe" Fineasz wyglądał znacznie młodziej, w filmie, kiedy adoptowali dziobaka, wygląda na starszego. *Kiedy chłopcy odwiedzają siebie z drugiego wymiaru, kolor oczu Pepe zmienia się kilkakrotnie z brązowego na niebieskie i na odwrót. *W filmie widoczne są krasnale ogrodowe, jednak Dundersztyc z drugiego wymiaru nigdy nie musiał udawać krasnala ogrodowego. *W scenie końcowej gdy wszystkim kasowano pamięć stał tam Jeremiasz z pierwszego wymiaru co było dziwne,bo nie było go podczas zebrania wynalazków ani tej całej akcji ponieważ był na uczelni więc nic nie widział i nie było potrzeby kasowania mu pamięci. *Pod koniec odcinka "Samodzielna Vanessa" można zauważyć, że Ferb widzi kto jest ojcem Vanessy. W odcinku "Lato to wrażeń moc" jest scena w której Vanessa zdradza Ferbowi, że jej ojciec zajmuje się złem, lecz to nie przeszkadza Ferbowi w filmie pomagać Fineaszowi naprawić inator Dundersztyca. Błędy ze scen usuniętych *W piosence Pepe ja chcę być tu z Tobą włosy Fineasza zmieniają kolor na zielony. *W usuniętych scenach są Ogniki z drugiego wymiaru, a powinny być z pierwszego wymiaru. Międzynarodowe Premiery *5 sierpnia 2011 (USA) *05 sierpnia 2011 (Kanada) *05 sierpnia 2011 (Chiny) *21 sierpnia 2011 (Brazylia i Ameryka Łacińska) *27 sierpnia 2011 (Azja) *31 sierpnia 2011 (Hiszpania) *Wrzesień 2011 (Chile) *03 września 2011 (Niemcy) *17 września 2011 (Portugalia) *25 września 2011 (Indie) *30 września 2011 (Wielkia Brytania, Australia i Nowa Zelandia) *Październik 2011 (Czeschy, Grecja i Skandynawia) *05 października 2011 (Francja) *15 października 2011 (Japonia) *22 października 2011 (Włochy) *28 października 2011 (Izrael) *05 listopada 2011 (Polska) *19 listopada 2011 (Holandia i Finlandia) Bohaterowie Pepe Pan Dziobak / Pepe (drugi wymiar) Heinz Dundersztyc / Dundersztyc (drugi wymiar) Fineasz Flynn / Fineasz (drugi wymiar) Ferb Fletcher / Ferb (drugi wymiar) Fretka Flynn / Fretka (drugi wymiar) Linda Flynn-Fletcher / Linda (drugi wymiar) Lawrence Fletcher / Lawrence (drugi wymiar) Izabela Garcia-Shapiro / Izabela (drugi wymiar) Baljeet / Baljeet (drugi wymiar) Buford Van Stomm / Buford (drugi wymiar) Major Francis Monogram / Monogram (drugi wymiar) Stefa Hirano Carl Jeremiasz Johnson / Jeremiasz (drugi wymiar) Greta / Greta (drugi wymiar) Adyson / Adyson (drugi wymiar) Milly / Milly (drugi wymiar) Ginger / Ginger (drugi wymiar) Holly / Holly (drugi wymiar) Katie / Katie (drugi wymiar) Norm / Norm Patrol Boty Pani Thompson Gadająca Zebra (gościnnie) Głowy bobasa (gościnnie) Jenny Brown (gościnnie) Irving (gościnnie) Albert (gościnnie) Pinky (gościnnie) Django Brown (gościnnie) Bobbi, Danny, Swampy Goozim Agenci O.B.F.S. Z usuniętej sceny Vanessa Dundersztyc / Vanessa (drugi wymiar) Kategoria:Odcinki specjalne Kategoria:Użytkownicy lubiący agenta p